


Saturnalia

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshomaru and Rin summon Miroku and Sango to help instruct them in the art of pregnant lovemaking. 4-way Preg!Sango/Preg!adultRin primary pairing, Mir/Sess yaoi if you squint. Gift!fic/request by my LJ buddy nightlove!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturnalia

_ ***I don't own the series InuYasha or the characters within*** _

* * *

_**A/N: This fic is a special made gift!fic for my LJ buddy nightlove. I hope it is all you expected and more! ~ SJ** _

_**For other readers, this is not my usual loli!Rin, but she is still a small girl, having not been very well taken care of in the time before she met Sesshomaru. It's likely she would have had her growth stunted from lack of good nutrition and physical trauma, so I'm assuming even at adulthood, she would still be somewhat short and petite. Given the number of children Sango has in this fic, I think it's obvious that Rin would be older. And the part about orgasm triggering miscarriage and labor: COMPLETELY TRUE.** _

* * *

Sango plodded along slowly beside her husband. "It's times like this I wish I still had Kirara," she said, the burden of her pregnancy causing her to waddle. "Couldn't we have done this at home…"

Miroku shook his head. "No, Sesshomaru has always been adamant that this be as secret as possible. Besides," he said as a gleam came to his perverted eyes, "imagine what rumors would fly if anyone knew that you and I had been assisting the demon Lord of the West instruct his young human bride in the carnal arts."

Sango huffed. "If he hadn't been paying us such an exorbitant amount of money we wouldn't be assisting him at all." She patted her swollen belly. "Although, I suppose that since this pregnancy is a direct result of these lessons, I guess it would be stupid to say I didn't enjoy them. It's just so hard, all this walking when I'm this far along." Number five chose that very moment to roll into a new position, throwing her balance off for a second, and she gripped Miroku's arm to steady herself.

Once the babe inside her settled, he moved his long since healed right hand to the small of her back and began to rub soothing circles as she walked. "We're almost there, sweetheart. Try to concentrate on the pleasures ahead, and be thankful that we were afforded a night without the children. I promise I'll make this journey worth your while, Sango-ai."

Sango nodded as her breath grew shorter, the extra weight bearing into her ribs making it difficult to even breathe these days. Finally, Miroku sensed the familiar thrum of a barrier, and with the help of a special sutra, he and his wife passed through without incident, into a bubble that shielded the tiny palatial second home of Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Rin. There was a lamp lit in the main room, and two shadowed figures could be seen sitting and sipping at tea. Sesshomaru scented them as soon as they cleared the barrier, and Rin opened the shoji as the pair stepped up on the porch.

"Good evening Miroku-san, Sango-san." Her eyes fell to Sango's belly, widening as her small hands came absently to her own abdomen. "My goodness, Sango has grown since I last saw her."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "I know you probably don't know any better, but it's incredibly rude to comment on a mother's size." She bowed even as she said this, then moved past Rin and slid her sandals off in the genkan. "One day you'll be this big, and then you'll understand why it's bad manners."

Miroku smiled and bowed to both Rin and Sesshomaru, who had come up behind his mate to greet their visitors. "A thousand pardons, my Lord. Sango's moods are sometimes venomous and her temper is more easily ignited when she's with child." He dropped his voice to nearly a silent whisper so that only Sesshomaru could hear him. "Pray Lady Rin doesn't suffer the same fate when it comes time for her to bear your pups." His violet eyes flicked to where Sango sat, gauging whether or not she'd heard him, then breathed easy when he realize she was oblivious to him as she made herself comfortable on the very large futon in the middle of the floor. Sesshomaru merely grunted in response.

Rin slid the door shut, laid down the locking bar and followed her Lord back to where they'd been sitting before their guests had arrived. "Would you care for some tea, Sango-san?" she asked as she poured Sesshomaru and Miroku a cup of sake. The woman nodded and Rin carefully carried it to her. "Sesshomaru and I appreciate the speed with which you came. Unlike most of our rendezvous there's actually an important reason for tonight's session…" Her face blushed adorably and a small sweet smile came to her face. She looked to her mate, and Sesshomaru's face fractionally softened. He closed his amber eyes and gave her a single nod, letting her know it was alright to share their news.

Taking a deep breath, Rin said softly, "I'm carrying the heir to the noble Inu no Taisho's line… I'm with child as well, Sango-san." Rin was positively beaming, her eyes sparkling with unspoken pride.

"Pup, Rin," her mate's silky baritone corrected. "You are carrying this Sesshomaru's hanyou pup." He drank his sake as their visitors offered congratulations to them both. "This Sesshomaru has summoned the two of you here because he is aware that human women are quite fragile in this pregnant state. He is aware that he and Rin may not continue in their usual physical activities, and this one seeks the advice of two who know this routine far too well." He looked at Rin. "This one will not allow her to go without her pleasures simply because she carries my offspring. He merely needs to know how best to proceed in order to keep both Rin and the pup safe."

Miroku folded his hands into his sleeves. "It's a good thing you brought us here so early in her pregnancy. Sango and I lost our second child because we were not gentle enough." Sango nodded sadly from where she sat near Rin, patting the top of her belly. "Kagome said it's because the seed that eventually becomes the child hasn't attached fully to the mother until after the sickness stops. It is possible to dislodge the child before it even resembles a baby, and very strong orgasms can cause that to happen." He looked his friend in the eye. "And as Sango and I have both witnessed, you're more than capable of giving her such rapture."

Sango saw the look of terror in Rin's eyes and quickly added, "Luckily though, if you're careful you can still participate in lovemaking, it's just much milder than what you'll be used to. And the good part is when you're close to time, a good strong release can trigger labor."

Sesshomaru sipped at more sake, rolling the flavor on his demon tongue. "This Sesshomaru is not accustomed being gentle, nor has Rin ever asked him to touch her in such a way. This one does not wish to hurt her unintentionally, or cause Rin to lose the pup."

Sango struggled to sit up, her hands at her back untying her obi. "It's easy Sesshomaru-sama. Once you observe you will see how easy it truly is." She giggled as Miroku slugged back his drink and made to come to his wife. "Sit, Miroku. _I_ intend to teach you both how it's done."

Both Sesshomaru and Miroku viewed the disrobing woman with quirked eyebrows. "Forgive me, Sango-ai, but did you say _you_ were going to demonstrate for our benevolent Lord and Lady how best to achieve their desires?" His jaw nearly fell open as Sango reached behind Rin and untied her obi. "Sango, I had no idea you… Why have you never told me you… _wanted_ …"

Stiff and frightened, Rin didn't move a muscle. She couldn't deny she was curious as well, but at the same time she was nervous, afraid of the unknown. After all, she'd never been with a woman before; truly she wasn't even sure how the mechanics of such would work, even though she knew other women (including Sesshomaru's mother) preferred the company of females. "Sango-san, what are you doing?" she asked in a small and frightened voice.

"Honestly!" Sango bellowed. "Don't you think a woman would best know what a woman wants to _feel_? Especially when you've got to be so careful, a gentle woman's touch can be much more pleasurable and safe." She looked to the men in the room. "There's peace of mind in knowing that I won't cause her any harm, and I won't leave her to suffer without her enjoyment."

Sango's hand slipped inside Rin's yukata, her thumbs brushing oh so lightly against the girl's tender nipple. "For example, my dear husband, you assume that just because my breasts are used to being pregnant that they won't be sore like they were with my first pregnancy. You have to be so very gentle here, or else it will hurt…"

Rin bit her lip as she felt the sweet thrum of desire begin to course through her veins. Sango-san was right. Her breasts had been very tender, much worse than they were before her moon blood's arrival. But the way Sango touched… She _knew_ exactly how Rin felt, _knew_ that she was sore. Sango knew how to touch lightly and still make it feel good. Though Rin was definitely unsure of how she felt about being touched by another woman, there was no way she could deny that she was indeed aroused, and while she wasn't sure how she felt about her first female partner being her closest female friend, she was sure she was certainly enjoying her friend's tender touch. "S-Sango… san…" Rin whispered.

"It's alright Rin," the swollen mother replied. "It's supposed to feel good. Let your cries out, you don't need to feel ashamed here." Sango shed the rest of her kimono completely and removed the black arm and leg guards of her traveling attire. Her stretch marks were a silvery light pink and all over her tummy and at the sides of her breasts, but she was not self conscious of herself. After all, Miroku was the one who wanted her swollen and pregnant most of the time now, and she wasn't embarrassed at how her body reflected their choice to have children.

Sesshomaru, who had never seen a bare pregnant female of _any kind_ before, was extremely interested in the difference in how Rin's skin looked compared to Sango's. The pink lightning streaks stretched around from the slayer's sides to almost appear as fingers holding the round belly where her child lay and the heaviness of her breasts, as if protecting her offspring and its food supply. In a weird sort of way, the marks resembled yokai markings, and suddenly Sesshomaru wondered with great interest if Rin's body would take on the same pink and silver lines that Sango bore on her taut skin.

Sango quietly spoke, "May I remove your clothing, my Lady? It will make our lesson so much easier to teach." Rin looked to her Lord with nervous eyes. Sesshomaru nodded once, nearly on the same base level as Miroku, ready to pounce on his human bride. But he knew this lesson was as much for himself as it was for Rin, and his strict self-discipline took over and calmed his libido into a dull ache as he watched the two women interact. As he watched the two very human women interact, he recalled having walked in on his mother once with one of her lovers… He watched Sango and Rin with eyes that had seen two yokai bitches in heat together before… and he wondered how different or similar this pair would be to them.

Rin sat in a puddle of painted silk before a naked Sango, who was on all fours and softly touching Rin's tender breast. "Now, it will be a long while before your milk comes in. But when it does you'll be even more tender than you are now. So it is very important when you touch here," here eyes flicked to Sesshomaru, "That you touch as if you're touching the surface of a pond and you don't want to cause a ripple. Even the slightest pressure will be too much." She bent down a little and slowly, gently ran her tongue out and touched Rin's sensitive caramel colored peak. The gasp that rang out caused Sango to pull back immediately. "Was it too much to bear, Lady Rin?"

Rin's hand came to Sango's hair, smoothing it behind her ear and down her back. "No, Sango-san. I'm just so sensitive that the little bit you touched was so very good. Please… don't stop." Though Rin was still unsure of what her union with Sango would be like, the young woman was at the very least curious and eager to continue learning about this new way of carnal pleasure. Sango smiled and with a feather light touch, began flicking her tongue back and forth over Rin's tip, and the Rin's head rolled back as she moaned Sango's name. Sango pulled away, blowing softly on the moistened skin, then switched to the other side and repeated her actions. "So good, Sango…" Rin breathed.

Miroku was watching with great perverted wonder at what his wife was doing. He'd been all over the country, had done many things with many women, but in all his adventures, he'd never simply observed two women together. He'd been a participant with two women before, but never just sat back and watched before. Sango was slow and easy with Rin, almost escorting her through this new way of lovemaking rather than taking the lead and pushing her to her ecstasy. His wife softly explained everything as she went, assuring Rin what was safe and what was not. He admired her for her patience and care, but honestly… the lecher was having a hard time not jumping in and pushing Sango a little… His masculinity was throbbing at the sight of her naked and cooing and touching Rin, who looked ready to jump out of her skin with embarrassment. Though watching her naked and touching Rin naked was certainly in itself arousing, the fact that Sango was able to do it so… impassively, as if she could stop at any time and not be irritated if Rin or herself didn't find their release, was an aphrodisiac. It was driving him mad that she could do what she was doing without showing any outward signs of her want for Rin, though he was sure she _had_ to want the girl on some level if she was willing to touch her in this way. Miroku looked on as he swallowed hard, soaking in the vision with eyes that may never see such a sight again.

"I know what I like when I'm at this stage of my burden, that's what I'm doing to you now. With any luck, I will see to your release tonight. Just enjoy as I show your Lord how to imitate what I'm doing." She raised up to her knees and bid Rin to lie back. "My Lord, if you'll come closer please… You too, Miroku."

When they came to the futon Sango instructed them to both strip down, and then they piled into the bed, Miroku on one side and Sesshomaru on the other. "Let me touch you the way I touched her, so that you'll know how much pressure to apply." She leaned down and took her husband's small nipple to the tip of her tongue, and he shivered with want as she laved him softly. After only a moment of this, she drew back and turned to her Lord, and he actually had to lean down to her level a little for her to demonstrate her principle. Sesshomaru had never felt another woman's touch on him in this way, and though her contact was brief and strictly professional (and confounding, as he could not scent any desire from her), he was nearly undone by the gentleness he felt. It was so unlike his normal passions with Rin… With Rin, he _rutted_ her, was forceful and desperate and hungry, and it always ended with him brutally fucking her until she _screamed_ with her violent orgasm, which in turn would set off his own powerful spasms, pumping her so full of his seed that her small human opening couldn't hold it all. Sometimes, just the heat of his hot cum alone could send her into a second round of convulsion, especially if he came hard enough to knot inside her. For Sango to touch him like a precious jewel that might turn to dust at the slightest touch… it was so new to him, and it intrigued him that he would have to learn to love his little mother this way in order to keep her satisfied while she carried his offspring.

"While you might not be able to pound into her like normal, there are plenty of things to do to get her worked up and ready to burst at the lightest touch. You can kiss her and let your hands roman in all of her not so sensitive places, like her ribs, or her backside, her arms and legs… Let me show you." Sango hovered over Rin, her child pressing lightly into Rin's belly. Sango closed her eyes and kissed Rin as if she were savoring the wine of the gods, again, slow and soft as if she were touching the thinnest paper or the most fragile icicle. Miroku's loins stirred again at the scene, and the weakest of whimpers passed from his lips. Sango cracked an eye open at him and grinned through her kisses and wondered briefly what kind of effect this was having on Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin couldn't believe the bliss she was feeling at being touched so gingerly. She was accustomed to much harsher treatment, mostly at her insistence from the very first time she and her Lord had lain together. This… it was most definitely different, but at the same time it was just as good, maybe even _better_. She wondered if it was because of the changes in her body that she was accepting being treated in such a way, and she made a note to experiment after the pup was born (after she'd healed up of course) and see if it was just as good this way when she wasn't pregnant. She tasted good tea on Sango's breath, and her tongue was smooth in comparison to her mate's. Rin felt like she was melting under Sango's mouth, her lips now trailing down her jaw and to her neck then back up to capture her lips in a more demanding way, then going down her other side and nibbling on her ear. All this while Sango's free hand was sliding smoothly over Rin's hip, squeezing her thigh then slipping back up and around to hold her back as Rin arched under Sango's caresses.

The two women in Sesshomaru's custom made futon were moving so fluidly with each other, responding so perfectly to one another that watching them was like watching some kind of miracle of nature. Sango seemed to know when she was doing too much and Rin was able to let her know when she wanted more without having to actually say anything. Miroku and Sesshomaru both learned these lessons well, realizing through their display that they were more in tune with each other at this first coupling then they were with their men… And it was so soft and quiet… Neither had ever witnessed quiet lovemaking before.

"Sango…" Rin whispered, and Sango gave up her first quiet groan at the sound of her name. "Please… I'm ready… I want to come…"

"Sango, you're gonna make me come from just watching what you're doing," Miroku husked, his fists trembling on his knees as he continued watch them, enthralled.

The slayer chuckled darkly. "Your chance will come soon, my dear husband. You have to let me finish giving my lesson. Now watch closely, the both of you." She slid her mouth and her hands lower on Rin's body. As she neared Rin's soft patch of curls, she raised her head and adjusted her position so that she was lying now on her side, her head pillowed on Rin's inner thigh while her other leg was draped over Sango's ribs and back. Her slender thumbs came down and pulled her pinkness apart, and she beckoned Miroku and her Lord closer. "She's already ripe here now… see how her dew drop stands out? It's so pink now from all the extra blood flow coming down to prepare the pup. She's as sensitive here as she is at her breast, but you may put pressure here without pain." She brought one hand to her mouth and licked two fingers before bringing it back and spreading her open again. As soon as the pads of her fingertips made contact with her swollen and pink nub, Rin rocked her hips forward and arched from the bed, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open in a silent scream as Sango began to press and knead.

Sesshomaru's head began to swim for a moment, this close to his _very_ aroused mate and so close to his friend's aroused wife. The scent of two pregnant women in the throes of passion was almost too much for his sharp nose to bear, and a low growl escaped him. Sango stopped immediately, removing her hands and holding them away from Rin, mistaking his growl for annoyance instead of desire. "Continue, Sango. This one is merely enjoying the aroma you two are producing."

Sango heaved a sigh of relief, and locked eyes with Rin as her hands smoothed up her thighs and spread her open once again. This time, she brought her face down to the girl's velvety pink folds and softly made long sweeps with the flat of her tongue there. " _Kami! Please, yessss…_ "

"Do you understand, my Lord?" Sango asked as she took a moment to breathe, feeling the coiling tension beginning to grow in her guts, becoming incensed knowing that it was _her_ that was causing Rin's body to writhe. "Do you see how soft and sweet? It's like torture for both of you," she said, finding out how true that really was, "but it's a sinfully perfect release when she comes. So good and lasts so long, but gentle enough not to draw your pup out before its time." She brought her fingers back to Rin's proudly standing little bundle of nerves, pressing and gently making circles there as she continued her oral explorations of Rin's pink petals. Rin's fingers found their way into Sango's hair as she whispered for the woman to move faster. "Uh-uh Rin, otherwise it will be too much. Trust me, you're almost there, just a little more…" _'Me too,_ ' she thought absently as she bore down on her Lady's nub and massaged harder, her other hand sliding over Rin's sweat slicked skin as the girl's legs began to tremble around her.

"Oh gods, I can feel it coming!" Rin gasped, her inner fist feeling like it was so warm and dripping and tingling. "So close! Don't stop, don't stop!" Just as she was sure she couldn't take any more of that buzzing heat, she shattered around Sango's tongue, the wet muscle taking the brunt of a gush of her tangy fluids. As Sango slowly dialed back the pressure she was putting on Rin's aching clit, the girl cried out her ecstasy, riding the waves of bliss as her small body quaked and quivered. Rin couldn't believe how good it felt, how it wasn't as strong as she would have liked, but it was rapture just the same, and it seemed to go on _forever_. She practically sang her female lover's name as her body jerked with her pleasure.

Sango was proud of herself as she withdrew her mouth from Rin's femininity, feeling that seeping wetness her husband usually brewed within her begin to run down from deep inside. She, a prudish shy woman who'd been taught by her lecherous husband how to enjoy physical love, had just made love to a woman while two men watched…

"Sango, may this Sesshomaru love you to be sure he has the correct method?" the demon lord asked as he knelt between her knees. She looked to her husband, her eyes silently pleading for the opportunity to experience their benefactor's large endowment.

"Hai, I'll allow it, but let me love Rin so we both may find out satisfaction," he challenged the demon lord, and wondered for a moment if he would even allow his request. Miroku had always wondered what the small girl's interior felt like, especially since he and Sango had been summoned to demonstrate and instruct them in their bedroom activities. He wondered if Sesshomaru had stretched her out or if she was still tight, wondered if her insides were as small as the rest of her. Narrowing his honeyed eyes a fraction, Sesshomaru finally gave an affirmative nod, and Miroku placed the four of them very specifically so as to achieve all of their lovemaking goals.

The lecherous monk laid Rin above Sango, close enough so that their shoulders were touching. Miroku could lean over and kiss his wife, and Sesshomaru could lean over and kiss Rin, and in the back of his mind, Miroku hoped the girls would kiss each other. With a glance to Sesshomaru, he knelt between Rin's open and waiting legs, then felt himself nudge the girl's fuzzy mound with his fully awakened member. With one hand planted above her head, he guided her to place one of her legs over his shoulder and then gripped himself and gently slid inside Rin's wet crevice…

Sesshomaru had only ever been inside of Rin, and to feel how Sango felt around his rock hard maleness was truly an education in itself. Sango had given birth to many children, and as such she wasn't as tight as his little Rin, but he found she was still able to flex her internal muscles to make up for it, and the woman had a strong grip when she forced those muscles to contract. It added a dynamic he wasn't used to, and he meant to ask Sango how she managed to keep those muscles so strong, but was soon undone by her breathless voice begging for his attentions, begging for him to move. Sesshomaru had always been a sucker for pleading, and with a barely there smirk, he wrapped her legs around his waist and dove in, mindful of her round belly but ignoring Sango's cries that he should try to be gentle if he was really going to practice his new methods for loving Rin.

The Lord of the West grunted above her, "This one will do as he pleases." His thrusts were _hard_ , his hips thudding against hers with every push, and his ears delighted in hearing Sango's moans and cries of ecstasy. Once she recovered from the shock of knowing he wasn't going to be gentle, she began meeting him halfway, and despite her not being as snug as he would have liked, she more than made up for it in the way she moved with him. His clawed hand found its way to her breast and he squeezed hard enough that milk came dribbling from her taut nipple, and he couldn't resist a sweet taste.

Miroku looked up at the sound of Sesshomaru growling over his wife, mistaking the rumble of his Lord's pleasure for disapproval… _or hunger._ He watched the demon lap up Sango's milk, then watched as he latched on and suckled furiously, leaving a large red welt on her breast behind when he withdrew and paid homage to the other one. "Her milk is sweet, isn't it?" he asked as he continued to gently stroke Rin's insides, which were tighter and deeper than he expected. Sesshomaru did not speak, he simply gave a single nod as he continued to tease her nipple and drink her sweet nourishment. Miroku gave a huff as he bent and teased Rin's nipple. "Just wait until Rin's comes in," he said as he oh-so-gently closed his mouth around her, behaving as an infant himself. He felt her fingers thread into his hair and he grinned around her pale breast. Even after all this time of loving only Sango, it seemed he still knew how to make any female physically happy.

Rin's head lolled to the side, watching her mate work hard inside of Sango. He wasn't _rutting_ her; it was gentler than that, but still harder and rougher than he could be with herself. Though she was a little a jealous, she was certainly enjoying Miroku's almost tantric style as well. Sango turned to face her. Their brown eyes locked, and then they both tilted their heads back so that their lips could meet. They kissed each other with wanton desperation, and it was wet and sloppy, a little awkward because of the angle, but it was so deliciously good…

"Gods, yes," Miroku panted as he fought to keep his slow and steady pace. "If you could only see what you two look like…" He fisted his wife's hair and gave a gentle tug. "The two of you are sinful together."

Sango broke from Rin and eyed her husband, her face grimaced up in numbing pleasure. "Then show us dear husband! Let your mouth find Sesshomaru-sama's and show Rin and I what we look like!"

Miroku gasped and Sesshomaru slowed. Glancing down at their women who were watching with anxious faces, then looking at each other for a long moment, they closed the space between them, and Miroku opened up to receive Sesshomaru's long rough tongue. The girls were shocked that they'd even do such a thing, but as the minutes ticked by, it became apparent that not only were they granting the wish of their mates, but they were coming to _enjoy themselves_. Sango's voice soon turned from an excited shriek to an annoyed groan. "Don't forget what you were doing with _me_ , my Lord!" Sesshomaru released Miroku and he refocused his attentions on Sango's pregnant body, though he threw the monk heated glances from time to time.

Rin's hand slid up next to her head and fished around to find Sango's. Holding hands, Miroku finally triggered the girl's slow but long release, and he bent down and licked at her neck and ears and finally her lips. Rin moaned into his mouth, her inner walls fluttering around him and pulling him deeper as her sticky fluids covered his manhood. As her fingers raked down his back in bliss, he gifted her with hot spurts of his seed deep inside her safely impregnated womb, knowing he couldn't father a child by her if she was already carrying a hanyou pup.

As Lady Rin and the monk were coming down from their shared delirium, Sesshomaru was picking up the pace, now slamming into her internal pleasure place and pinching her throbbing clit. His smooth voice was broken by his quickened breath, "Come for this Sesshomaru, woman… Come, glean your satisfaction…"

"Just… a little… mooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yes! Yes, KAMI YESSSSS!" Sango screamed, her back lifting from the floor and jerking as spasms of sheer carnal perfection ripped through her. Her fingernails imbedded themselves in Sesshomaru's forearms as her sheath clamped down on him over and over, milking his heavy cock and wordlessly begging for him to gift her with his hot demon cum. He gave her a red eyed feral snarl, and he emptied himself inside her, pumping her so full of his essence that it spilled out onto the sheets in thick pungent dribbles.

He slowed, meaning to take his time exiting her trembling flesh, but his nose caught the scent of… an unknown substance, and it was coming from Sango's femininity. The demon pulled quickly out and backed away, looking down between her legs with a furrowed brow. It was then that Sango sat up and screamed again, this time in pain, and all at once a gush of semen, blood and other clear fluids came pouring out of her thoroughly sated body.

Miroku jerked to his knees and came crawling hurriedly towards her. "Sweet Buddha, Sesshomaru, you've sent her into labor!" Not usually one to panic, the monk found himself floundering around the room, gathering his clothes and dressing as quickly as he could. Rin sat up and told him to calm down, then gave Sesshomaru a list of things she was going to need in order to birth the baby. When Miroku blanched at the idea, she reassured him it was alright.

"You've got no choice Miroku-san, she won't make it home before the child comes and I won't let her labor out in the forest when she could be here and be safe." She pulled her yukata around her. "Besides, though it's been a while, I can act as midwife. I'll take good care of her." She smiled at Sango as she gently brushed her hair back from her face. "Do you want me to kick them out or do you care if they watch?"

Sango smirked as another contraction tore through her. "Let them watch a woman's pain!" she gritted. "Maybe if my dear husband sees what agony it is to go through this, he'll be more reluctant to get me into this predicament!" She snarled as the contraction peaked, and then she panted with relief as the pain momentarily faded.

Childbirth was 'a woman's mystery', something that males were not supposed to know anything about. It was considered improper and indecent for a man to be present, but considering the things that had already transpired in the house, Rin nor Sango could see any harm in letting them stay. As Sango's labor progressed, both Sesshomaru and Miroku became more and more uncomfortable. Not only was it agonizing to be doing something so taboo as even being in the same house with a woman who was laboring, they were _in the same room_ , and on top of all that, both of them could not imagine the pain Sango was in, could not imagine how a woman's body could stretch to accommodate a child, not after having experienced that same flesh hours before and relishing how _tight_ that passageway could be.

To Miroku and Sesshomaru, it seemed her labor lasted a long time at six hours. However, this was Sango's shortest birth yet. Her first one had taken almost two days. When the babe finally crowned, Rin was ready with clean cloths and a wash basin full of warm water. The infant slipped out fairly easily, and Rin beamed as she announced the birth of Miroku and Sango's second son. By the time dawn's first rays began to stream through the window, Rin had Sango and the boy, Keiji, cleaned up and resting comfortably in the middle of the huge bed, the soiled linens all soaking in the basin in steaming hot water. Miroku was nestled beside his wife and son, and they were sleeping deeply as Rin prepared a couple of rabbits that Sesshomaru had hunted down.

The Lord of the West sat just off to the side of the bed, looking at the happy family. "This Sesshomaru cannot allow you to bear this pup, Rin," he said quietly. She turned to face him with wide sad eyes. "This one could not bear it if you were in that much pain."

Rin gave him a soft smile. "My Lord, when I lived with Kaede, I helped birth many children into this world. As a young girl who was mostly afraid of all the pain, I asked every mother afterward if it was worth all the screaming and crying and hurt. Every one of them answered 'yes'. Even when the labor was long and would last days, within minutes of holding their baby they would always forget the pain and enjoy the reward." She rose and knelt beside him, taking one of his large hands in both of her small ones, bringing it to her cheek and nuzzling his thing fingers. "I would gladly endure such misery for a short while, especially if it meant having our pups for longer."

He kissed her deeply, freeing his hand and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her to his lap. "My little Rin is wise beyond her years. This Sesshomaru chose his mate wisely." The fire crackled in its pit, the rabbits sizzled on their spits, and the morning was otherwise quiet. As they waited for their breakfast, they snuggled against each other, taking in the night's events, reflecting on all they'd learned, and eager to meet the day when it would be the two of them and their pup in that futon.


End file.
